


Shared Posession

by Deppresed_chicken1



Series: Shared Possession [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: I don't know bruv just read it if you like ZoSoSan, M/M, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deppresed_chicken1/pseuds/Deppresed_chicken1
Summary: A bond between three fellow crewmates that hold different meanings in each other's eyes, from genuine love and affection, to plain lust and power. How Zoro and Sanji's sudden confession became their downfall was still a hard thought to process, and for Usopp to deal with everything was nothing more than a twist of fate that they all deserved
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Shared Possession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Shared Posession

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading YFAB please pretend you didn't see this 🙈🙈  
> also I'll be posting random oneshots like ummm once a year I guess

The day of their longed reunion, a normal day for the straw hats as they call an end to their daily duties that drained their strength, a normal night as they gathered around for dinner, each member sharing their own thoughts as food got served on the wide table. Accustomed to Luffy's rush appetite, accompanied by a regular complaint from the navigator, and as follows, Chopper's grumble as the captain steals his plate. It would be weird to say that it was a peaceful time of the day, tranquility at the loud dinner table, nothing has changed since their separation. A peaceful reunion after escaping the harsh claws of the World Government back at Sabaody, perfect, the silence that followed after they cleared the table, everything was perfect. _Too perfect...._ Usopp furrowed his brows in thought, disturbed by the customary events that unfolded during the day, it was Friday night, and he couldn't help but get anxious on how the day would really end in his eyes. His stare at the wall clock in front of him, dilating as it struck midnight, finally ending the distressing evening hours. So why was he still sitting at the counter ? Why did his body freeze on wanting to leave ? He heard the captain's calling, he felt Robin's gentle touch on his shoulder, a soft whisper for him to call it a day, since she saw the distressful colour in his eyes while they talked. But his body defied the loud shrills in his mind, numb to the instant panic that tugged his heart, freezing his stilled self as he stared at the cold air. Though he seemed calm to the moving eyes around him, he was silently crying for help, engaged in a battle between his thoughts and heart, emotions and senses. His own body fighting back the loud pleas from his core, blinding the logical solution that could save his conflicted state, to simply arise from his seat by sheer will, and free himself from the nemesis that awaited his return after two years. Yet he still stayed, knowing very well that if the door opens, it will seal his fate, convincing his enemies that he still wavers, that his heart holds the same uncertainty they planted on their first encounter in the accursed kitchen. "Enemies....? We're just fellow crewmates..." The sniper chuckled while tightening his grip on the warm cup in his hands, his brows furrowed on noting how his fingers twitched around the fine china, the heat from the hot tea keeping him calm as he waited. Yes, he bitterly accepted defeat, choosing to wait for what fate had planned for him, still holding on to the fact that maybe things had changed, that perhaps their two years of separation drifted them apart, breaking the forbidden connection that drastically changed his perception of the claimed crewmates. "Oi Usopp....come to bed already, I'm tired" Usopp blinked at the familiar whiney tone, breaking through his thoughts as the yawning captain neared the counter, a frail glare in his eyes while staring at the conflicted form. "What's taking you so long....I miss you !!!" The sniper smiled while watching Luffy grumble, the childish scowl on his face lightening his heart as he hummed at his complaints, grumbling about how cold his bed felt without him, and how restless he was on feeling his empty covers, a spot he prepared for Usopp only. _Will you ever grow out of this weird phase of yours.....?_

"My bad, I was thinking too much" Usopp giggled while ruffling the captain's hair, ignoring the small pout on his face as he stood up, once again, Luffy proved to be his secret refuge, saving him from the silent battle that caged his mind. Even if he couldn't see it, the captain had helped him more than once in such similar situations, and it seemed a bit odd that he was the only one who would interrupt the thoughts that weighed him down because of his weak heart. "I'll be there in a minute okay~" He smiled at the pouty face before making his way towards the sink, listening to the soft grumbles as Luffy's footsteps faded, leaving the sniper in a more peaceful state. Usopp sighed on feeling the familiar peace, the tension that constantly choked him slowly withered as he rubbed his neck, exhausted from his overthinking, stressing over a futile matter that in the end, never happened. Time changes people, that simple sentence echoed in his mind, a distraction to his worries on what might occur during their reunion, "It doesn't matter now...it's already late, I'm sure they won't come...maybe they forgot about everything" The sniper muttered, his voice low as the soft whisper filled the now quieten kitchen, his eyes at the silver sink, staring at his blurry reflection while clenching his jaw. _Have they really forgotten about everything....it's not that I care though...._ He shook his at the disapproving thought, brushing off the haunting memories that instantly crawled on his back, awakening the faded marks that littered his sensitive skin. Usopp shivered on recalling the burning sensation, the aggressive bites and the soft healing kisses, a painful reminder that he wasn't really that innocent as he thought. To have his own body claimed and marked by another person, people that is, and it shocked him on finding out who they really were, to see another side of their personality that he had no idea existed. Perhaps it was the fact that he wasn't that close to them, and that maybe it was a habit for them to possess an obsessive pattern when it comes to their likings. But what really caught the sniper off guard was far less unsettling, more intriguing if he were honest, he couldn't help but question the sudden relationship between the cook and the swordsman. To witness their sync movements on that fateful night, and how they went hand in hand with their irritating boldness, Usopp was rendered speechless by their selfish confession. For them to cooperate with each other just for the sniper's understanding, it felt a little odd, as if there was something beneath their determination that Usopp couldn't point out. Let alone the disturbing suspicion, the sniper felt more off about their way of gesture, he didn't mind the harsh tone in Zoro's voice whenever he got flustered over the matter, neither did he hate how Sanji would get inflamed at the mere mention of the subject. Those were nothing but their normal reactions, of course the swordsman would get flustered while the cook nosebleeds in excitement, Usopp was more concerned about their quick change that would occur whenever the three were alone. How they both turned into strangers right before his eyes, he never expected to see the swordsman so sexual, intimate on everything he did, his touch, assuring words and how his stare searched the sniper's soul. It was all too much for the sniper to process, and for Sanji to follow along, adding to his confusion with his impatience passion, devouring his body with his rough yet comforting hands. Usopp was introduced to a new kind of affection, almost drowning in the strong emotions as the two showered him with overwhelming attention, caging his mind and heart as they left their own markings on the sniper's body. But that wasn't the problem, their obsessive nature wouldn't be compared with the burning hunger Usopp had, having been exposed to untamed lust while still young and naive, the sniper had unfortunately become a slave to the raw desire. Craving for the rough touches that left him starving for more, to feel the empty kisses that coloured his neck once again, to gladly choke on the dominating presence that numbed his mind. 

He wanted more, to explore the feeling of being devoured by both the cook and the swordsman, to have them wild and drunk over the mere scent of his body, a satisfying power that he wanted to keep for himself. It was a dangerous thing to do, feeding off the egocentric thirst that constantly ached inside him, provoking the beast that dwelled inside the swordsman, fueling the cook's lust with his innocence. A well balanced case of give and take, each side reciprocating their selfish wants, no judgment involved as the three freely expressed their longing. A wordless accord that created a sinful bond between them, nothing but greed filled touch and sweet nothings, it was satisfying, more than enough, an overwhelming intimacy that nearly drove the sniper insane. Ironic, for him to still ask how their attachment got stronger over the fast passing days, for it to reach a point where a week doesn't pass without them meeting in the kitchen, releasing their strained state on the sniper's comforting presence. How their normal midnight chit chats changed to sensual sessions was still a mystery to him, just like the sudden yearning that numbed his senses, almost making him beg for Sanji and Zoro's attention. It was disturbing, how he found himself attracted by the unhealthy obsession that attacked him from every angle, to find the harsh habit captivating left him questioning his sanity. Usopp began worrying about his strange addiction, was it really okay for him to say yes to the tempting relationship, to willingly offer his vulnerability for the swordsman and the cook, for him to watch his innocence swallowed by the latter's desires. He felt violated, even though he gave them his consent, the sniper felt as if their actions degraded him, lowering his identity in their eyes. Usopp felt as if accepting the strong seduction exposed him as a weakling, reminding him of how he didn't hesitate to abandon his self restrain all for the fulfilling arousal, and he hated it. He despised himself after being conscious of his greed driven decision, looking back at how he messed up the almost perfect relation he had with Sanji and Zoro. He was disappointed in himself, detesting the fire inside him up to the point of disgust, cursing on the overwhelming heat that would always drown his being. His affair with the cook and the swordsman proved to be a menace, distracting him from the world as it pulled him into a darker state, a place where he had no idea he could be so free, to let go of reasoning as he explored what true pleasure really was. But he detested it, how lost he felt after the heating moment, how lonely his world would get on feeling the aggressive touch slowly fade away, drifting far from his body, vanishing, just like the fire planted inside him. In the end, Usopp realized that he was not only an addict to the foreign pleasure, but he also depended on it, and that's when he understood how desperate he really was, and he drew the line at the right moment. As expected, his sudden hostility wasn't that welcomed as both Zoro and the cook noticed how distant the sniper got, how he avoided their stare and touch, he was reluctant towards everything that related to them. A childish attempt of trying to create space between them, and when faced about his futile efforts, the sniper took it as a plan to shatter his inner pride, for the two to confront him all because of voicing out his opinion about their relationship seemed unjust in Usopp's eyes. Though he didn't utter any word of protest, he still had the need to show his independence, to coat the harsh truth with his bitter lies. He was lying to himself, denying the fact that he was indeed a helpless case deprived of touch and attention, ignoring the sensible option of just asking for what he wanted, to come clean of the uncontrollable ache that would be easily satisfied on saying a simple word. Isn't that what their relationship was for ? To satisfy their greedy needs without raising any questions, freeing themselves from the straining reality and dwelling under pure passion and pleasure. So why was he so empty ? Why did he feel betrayed after their last encounter, why was he still starving for more even though his wants had been served on a silver platter ?

It wasn't like the first time, covered in bite marks and the cook's cigarette scent, breathless while bathing under the dominating presences, back then it felt reviving, connecting with the two under the dim kitchen light was an experience like no other. The sniper adored it, how their heating bodies collided with his owns, how shameless they were on voicing out their immoral desires, letting the sniper know how much they longed for him, whispering each heavy confession without holding back. It was different, far more than exciting, a meeting to look forward to, to undergo the same experience over and over again. But the day before their fateful separation, everything felt numb, the kisses on his skin were nothing but a simple brush of air, plain contact that added nothing to his expectation. Maybe it was the growing uncertainty that staled the taste, but Usopp couldn't help but feel dismayed, even his own body failed to spark like before, as if it was already used to the boring touches. What made matters worse was how the swordsman and the cook wore a blind eye to Usopp's sudden passiveness, it infuriated the sniper to see how unbothered they were, lost in their own pleasurable thoughts while he silently fought back his inactive nerves. He couldn't keep up with the act, to aimlessly give himself away without earning anything in return, a selfless act that left a sour taste on his tongue, conscious of how dedicated he was on trying his best in the complicated relationship he blindly walked into. So he ended it all, without voicing out his issue he broke away from the vicious affair, damaging the strong foundation of trust that held them together. Ignoring the guilt that crawled in his heart on seeing the disheartening look from the cook, since he was more open about his feelings than Zoro, he was the first one who approached the sniper. But his warm words weren't enough to soften Usopp's hardened heart, he had already decided to not take responsibility for the impulsive decision, clearly putting the blame on the swordsman and the cook. It was fair to say that they were all at fault, miscommunication proving to be the sole reason behind their sudden split, since Usopp refused to express his disappointment, both Sanji and Zoro couldn't see what the real problem was. But all that didn't matter anymore, the sniper was free and that's all that mattered, well at least to himself that is, though their memories remained permanent. To see the sixth day of the week as a normal day was a wish Usopp secretly head, for him to feel safe in the kitchen during such hours, even if two years had passed, he still felt conscious of what had happened. He would be lying if he ever insisted on forgetting the past, his own body refused to let go of the sensitive treatment he went through, to numb the uncertainty inside him was a hopeless thing to do. _It doesn't matter now.... it's over...nothings gonna change that fact...._ The sniper sighed while running a hand through his freed locks, drawing himself back to the present as he furrowed his brows, disturbed by his intense thoughts of the past. "I should get going before Luffy get mad at me again" he softly muttered while rinsing his cup, unaware of the affectionate pair of eyes behind him, watching his every move with a longing stare as he dried his hands. "You could have just left it there..." Usopp flinched at the abrupt low tone, instinctively turning back with wide eyes as he palmed his chest, a soft glare in his eyes on meeting the cook's form. "Don't sneak up on people like that !!! Jeez....I almost died !!!" Sanji leaned on the wooden wall while dragging on his cigar, savoring the missed feeling of being in the same room with the sniper, though the counter between them created a distance, he could still see Usopp's face and hear his ever childish voice. "Crap my heart hurts..." The sniper muttered while furrowing his brows, still clutching his chest as he tried to ease his hardened breathing, "Sorry about that....I called your name like five times but you kept ignoring me..." The cook voiced in a low tone, his eyes still gleaming on Usopp's form, adoring the visible changes as he raised his stance, his curly locks shimmering under the kitchen light. Not a tint of embarrassment on his face as the sniper caught him staring, his dark eyes losing their lively color, a disturbing expression that didn't fit Usopp's cheerful personality.

"Oh...." The sniper hummed while rubbing his nape, averting his stare from the warm ocean eyes in front of him, easily finding his soul and touching his soft spot, whether he was doing it intentionally or not, Sanji willingly expressed his wordless yearning for Usopp, and the dead glare in the latter's eyes didn't stop him. _I can't do this right now... it's over...you and I both know it....._ "Sorry...I was thinking about something..." The sniper casually shrugged, brushing off the warm feeling that threatened to reach his heart on grasping the cook's stare, reading his emotions without any effort being involved, just like in the past, the cook hadn't changed. _That doesn't matter....._ "I'm kinda tired right now so I'll leave" Usopp clenched his fist, he was doing it again, letting his uncertainty waver the confidence he had, washing away his assertiveness as if it were nothing, proving once more that he was still weak when it came to the cook and the swordsman. _It really doesn't matter...._ He repeated the bitter lie, silently cursing on his conflicted heart as he walked towards the door, ignoring Sanji's eyes that never left his face ever since he acknowledged his presence. "Just like that....?" Usopp stilled on the soft question, his hand on the steel knob as his brows furrowed, noting the heavy emotions that coated the cook's voice. "You're leaving just like that ?" The cook voiced, his eyes now on the empty space where the sniper was standing, a familiar emotion tugging his heart as he clenched his jaw, fear ? Perhaps, or maybe it was the fact that what he was feeling at the moment was similar to what had happened two years back and he hated it. He knitted his brows at the nostalgic feeling, regret coating his tongue as he nibbled on the end of his cigar, he was slowly losing his temper, it may not be visible but Sanji was barely holding on, hiding the rage and envy that burned inside him while he glared at the wall in front of him, keeping his words that the swordsman forced him to swear upon. It was midnight, the sixth day of the week, he knew that, both of them knew that, so why was the sniper acting all naive and innocent ? "Well yeah, I'm tired..." Usopp muttered while turning back to face the cook, silently watching him as he drew his eyes towards the ceiling, staring at the cloud of smoke above he created, "You were never tired back then...." Sanji muttered before exhaling another trail of smoke, fighting back the urge to pin the sniper against the stubborn door, to question him about the sudden hostility that darkened his eyes. _Huhh_... _??_ Usopp raised a brow at the odd statement, slowly freeing the doorknob from his hands, the day had been long and straining, half of it spent by their constant fights with the marines and unruly pirates, so for the cook to assume that he wasn't tired had to be some kind of sarcasm that he wasn't familiar with. "You always had this...spark in your eyes, a bright smile that never failed to make me laugh, but right now..." Sanji chuckled while drawing his attention back to the sniper, meeting the curious stare on his bright face that he yearned to kiss again, a reachable temptation that slowly drained his patience, "Right now you just wanna run away from us like nothing happened" _Us..._ Usopp narrowed his stare at the cook's words, his tone almost mockable, as if disregarding an action the sniper did in secret. He was trying to provoke the truth inside him, but the petty anger overwhelmed his senses, making him glare at the sniper while slowly approaching him, taunting him with his dragged steps, but surprisingly, Usopp stood his ground. "What's with that face...are you gonna run away again ?" Sanji muttered as he watched the sniper finally grasp his words, a harsh shade on his eyes as he narrowed his brows at the towering form in front of him, daring his taunting presence with his stare. Usopp was surprisingly calmed, agile as he allowed the cook to take another dangerous step, accepting the glare without reciprocating the same emotion that burned his tongue. "What are you trying to say....? I never ran away, I just wanted it to stop....is it a bad thing to let go of something you hate ?" The sniper clenched his fist, controlling the boiling anger inside him as he held their glare, letting the cook know that he won't back away this time, he was no longer that weak to be forced into submission by a simple stare. "Hate ??!! So now you hate it ??!" Sanji chuckled at the stern face below him, his brows twitching on feeling the raging anger seeping out of his eyes. It was hurting, to hear such bold assumptions from the sniper, someone he would fight the whole world for, to have nothing but hatred for his love and passion, "How could you say that after everything we've done for you ?"

The cook murmured as a sad smile formed on his face, more surprised than offended on hearing the harsh words Usopp uttered, without knowing if it's true or not, he took it to heart. He was already in doubt on seeing the bitterness on the sniper's eyes, but he still didn't know what he did to be treated like that, Sanji couldn't recall if he had ever mistreated Usopp in any way. He did the exact opposite actually, freely showering Usopp with love and affection, treating him with extra care and attention, far different from the rest of the crew because to him, the sniper was special. Usopp was the first person who had ever made him feel so hopeless, drunk with the sudden attraction that lured him closer to the naive sniper, he was more than ready to be his slave just for a chance to express what he felt. And his genuine dedication was what made him realize that the swordsman was under the same spell, a twist of fate that neither of them expected to share, how they managed to allure Usopp into everything was still surprising. Though they had a strong belief that it was his innocence that led him to accept their proposal without any doubt. Even after explaining everything to the sniper, that what they desired was more than close friendship, Usopp still took everything lightly, playing with their patience and even taunting them to their breaking point, provoking the heavy desires that were hidden deep inside them. The sniper proved to be the only being they couldn't defeat, not in war and violence, but in emotions and senses, it was as if he had control over everything they felt, the power to manipulate their respective hearts and make them feel things they had never endured. A sweet torture that slowly became irresistible, to have the consent of worshiping Usopp's body was like an award for their faltering patience, to drown their sniper with their affection and wants, expressing how much they longed for such an opportunity. It may seem like plain lust in the eyes of a stranger, but to Zoro and Sanji, they were conscious of the heavy emotions that drove their hearts, quenching the uncontrollable desire that got provoked by the sniper. Rather than devouring Usopp during their blissful moment, both the cook and the swordsman agreed on giving their dying patience a second chance, choosing to let the flame inside them die so as to allow the naive sniper to fully grasp what they had in mind. It wasn't just kisses and plain touch to the two, for them to have agreed on something without engaging in any physical aggression was more than a miracle, and it was all for the sake of Usopp, the two weren't ready to give up on the special connection they separately had with him. They had already put their hearts on the line, without turning back and worrying about the numerous scenarios of how bad their relationship would end, all that mattered was winning Usopp's consent and heart. But all that didn't end well, just like they feared, their sacrifices and devotion turned to be vain attempts that got harshly ignored by the sniper, and they had no other choice but to watch their unique relationship crumble as if it were a figment of their own imagination. "Hey tell me the truth....why are you ding this ? What did we do wrong Usopp you can't just walk away like that..." Sanji voiced while slowly tilting his head, the rage inside him cooled by the overwhelming sadness he had been ignoring ever since they reunited. He was okay with the fact that the sniper had been ignoring him the whole day, but to have him this close but still not being able to touch him again, it was agonizing, a ruthless torture even if Usopp wasn't doing it intentionally and that it was fate's plan for whatever reason. "I don't know what you're talking about..." The sniper murmured while averting his stare, choosing to glare at the wooden ground so as to blind the emotional hurt in Sanji's eyes, to pretend as if the cook wasn't in pain even though he felt the desperation in his tone.

He saw no reason in sympathizing with him, why would he when the problem at hand wasn't that deep, to his blind perception that is. It was quite unfortunate that even after two years of their separation, Usopp couldn't see that what he was involved in wasn't just for pleasure and self wants, it was more than sharing the same breath and bonding with the swordsman and the cook. Sanji and Zoro were in love, and he couldn't see it, he couldn't differentiate his thirst from the genuine affection that would always overwhelm his stubborn nature. "Why are you lying...please stop cause it really hurts..." Usopp pursed his lips at the pained confession, his stare still at the ground as he narrowed his brows, irritated at how soft the cook turned after glaring at him. "It's too late to talk Sanji....and I have to go back to Luffy before he gets mad...." The sniper grumbled while drawing his stare back to the towering form, his brows twitching on meeting the soft stare that almost broke his hardened heart, a remorseful color lightening their shade. "But we used to talk almost every night....sometimes we'd talk till morning, so why not today...why are you being mean ?" Sanji muttered while running a hand through his blonde locks, frustrated at the mixed emotions that constantly chocked him, he just wanted to talk to the sniper, to hold him once again and beg for forgiveness even though he had no idea on what wrongs he might have done. "There's nothing to talk about....and I'm not being mean I just don't want to get involved with you and Zoro anymore....besides, you guys aren't bothered by it at all !!" Usopp murmured while backing away, dizzy from the toxic confrontation that fueled his irritation, he might be lying to himself but the sniper really wanted to leave everything in the past, to forget about their relationship since he felt as if it wasn't that valuable to him. "Oh....so that's it, that's the problem...." Sanji chuckled as he rubbed his aching temples, amused by the sniper's statement that contrasted their entire relationship, "I'm sure Zoro would love to hear that from you....isn't that right, shitty swordsman ?" Usopp stilled on hearing the swordsman's name, narrowing his brows at the cook who had his stare at the door behind him. "Go on....tell him how you hate everything now, let him know what you told me..." Sanji smirked as he walked back to the counter, leaning on the marbled surface with his darkened eyes now at the silent swordsman, he had felt his presence earlier, and he knew that Zoro would end up interrupting their talk since he was also having a hard time knowing that the sniper was ignoring him intentionally. _Tch...great timing...._ Usopp felt a shiver run down his spine on meeting the empty stare, not a tint of emotions in the swordsman's eye as he scanned the sniper's face, reading the scowl on his face while he tried to calm the sudden anxiety in his core. No words exchanged as the three allowed the loud silence to immerse their presence, each drowning in their own regrettable nostalgia, divided by their current wants and wishes. "I don't want to talk to any of you..." Usopp murmured while glaring at Zoro, knowing very well that the swordsman had the same thoughts as Sanji, it wasn't that hard to figure out that the two had planned to trap him from the start. Zoro leaned against the while crossing his arms, taking a moment to calm the sudden panic inside him after noting the sniper's glare, to hear the stern tone from him was something he did not expect to deal with. _What did you say to him....?_ He averted his stare to the silent cook, grasping the depressive expression on his face as he dragged on his cigarette, a sign that he had said more than he shouldn't have. "I know..." Zoro muttered while drawing his attention back to Usopp, watching the glare in his dark eyes waver after he spoke, but it wouldn't last that way since the swordsman wanted an explanation for his petty anger. "But can you at least tell me what's wrong ?"

Usopp felt his body calm at the low tone, the rage inside him diminishing as he held the swordsman's stare, cursing at how he was still obedient to the low voice yet still claiming that he wants everything to end. He didn't want to show any sign of endorsement to the two, especially not to Zoro, the sniper was still not accustomed to this foreign side of the swordsman he had revealed. To see him express the different emotions in his heart was overwhelming, pleasing to his eyes actually, and for him to be the only one who could make Zoro be so opened with emotions was actually flattering. _No...I shouldn't be thinking about you right now...._ Usopp shook his head in thought, brushing away the heartwarming fact that almost heated his face, "I don't have time for that... it's already late and I have to g-" "Cut the crap Usopp....just tell him the truth already !!" Both Zoro and the sniper snapped back at the cook, alerted by his harsh tone that was never a good sign, he was letting his emotions control him, and someone would end up hurt if Sanji continued with his bitter rant. "I'm not lying....I promised Luffy that we'll sleep together tonight...and it is really late !!" The sniper voiced in a more calm tone, pointing at the wall clock behind the cook, even his stare had softened because he was well aware of how careless Sanji tends to get with his emotions. "Just like you promised that you'd never leave right ???!!" Usopp felt his heart drop at the statement, his eyes taking a lighter shade while staring at the raged cook, silently watching him as he aggressively dragged on his cigar. "What ?? I should ignore that fact too ??" Sanji muttered on noting the glare Zoro wore over him, the swordsman had intended on having a softer approach on the naive sniper, to catch him inattentive so that he could search what the real problem was. But the cook's impatience ruined everything, if he hadn't happened to walk by on his way o the boy's cabin, the two would have been in a heated argument by now. "By the way Usopp....is it because you have something with Luffy ? Did you fall for him and forgot to tell us-" "Stop..." Zoro muttered while leaning off the wall, the scowl on his darkening as he neared the silent sniper, but it was too late to save him from being triggered. _What...._ Usopp clenched his fist while staring at the unbothered cook, unsettled by the fierce envy that flamed his eyes, "Luffy has nothing to do with any of this...just because I wanna spend time with a friend doesn't mean I love them...honestly what the hell is wrong with you...? So what if I love him...that has nothing to do with you..." The sniper snickered, unaware of how terrible the situation turned as he voiced out his dislike for the cook's jealousy. "Usopp...." The swordsman softly called out for the sniper, trying to soften his provoked anger as he glared at the equally raged cook, _please calm down...if you get upset too there's nothing good that will come out of our talk...._ "He didn't mean that..." Zoro voiced while holding the sniper, pulling him back to create more space between him and the cook, he felt the dangerous tension that caged them both, clouding their senses as they voiced out their resentment. "Of course he did !! Can't you see the look on his face ??!!" The sniper chuckled while drawing back his caged hand, his movement harsh and quick, leaving the concerned swordsman a little offended by the abrupt action. "Why are you attacking Luffy all of a sudden...what did he do to you ?? He doesn't even know what's going on between the three of us so why are you trying to drag him into this mess Sanji ?!!" Zoro clenched his jaw on hearing the sensitive question, cursing at his lack of emotional connection that would probably help the difficult situation they were facing, this wasn't supposed to happen, and Usopp had finally struck Sanji's last nerve. _Don't say too much...don't break him....not now after all we've done...._ The swordsman knitted his brows on meeting the cook's flare, reading the fierce colour in his eyes as he slowly neared the sniper, an uncontrollable rage that Sanji himself was having a hard time with as the scowl on his face darkened.

Zoro couldn't stop him, and it's not that he had no idea how, but because his anger was somehow understandable, even though it was a disgusting thing to do, he related to the burning jealousy the cook was expressing, knowing very well that it was nothing but a hypocritical act. Yet he still felt the same, betrayed, angered and hurt by Usopp's nativity, he might not be showing it, but Zoro was in deep pain. Conflicted on what emotions to express, to show his longing and love for the sniper, or to free the dangerous resentment and rue that dwelled in his weak heart, wouldn't it be easier to let the sniper know that he was in emotional pain and he didn't know how to help himself ? That was the only solution he could think of, since Usopp was the only person who could freely deal with his emotions without having any difficulties or giving up in the middle of the hard attempt, he was the only person the swordsman was opened with. So why was it so hard, to ask the sniper for help, he was right there, standing in front of him, just a simple touch would gain his attention, a gentle hold like before. "Can I ask you one thing first ?" Sanji muttered as he halted in front of the sniper, his voice cutting through the swordsman's thoughts, "What are we to you....? Who do you take us for huh ? After everything we did together...what do you see in us ?" Usopp blinked at the random questions, his eyes at the towering form, watching the emotions in his stare slowly wither into the little dark specks, he was calm, but not the good kind of calm. "Crewmates...friends, what, do you think I'd take you guys for bad people because we're arguing ?" The cook narrowed his eyes, unfazed by the brutal answer that damaged his already weakened heart, it was painful, for him to be helplessly in love with someone so innocent, he adored the experience but also hated it. "Friends...? That's actually funny !!" Sanji scoffed while clenching his fists, hiding them in his pockets so as not to show his anger, his heart couldn't handle anything at the moment, neither the rage that flared his throat nor the longing at the pit of his stomach. He had reached his limits, the patience he had saved finally ended and there was nothing more for him to do than let the truth out, against the swordsman wishes Sanji wanted to spill everything that constantly choked him, the worry and exhaustion of falling in love with Usopp, only to be rejected by means of miscommunication. "Can I tell you a secret.....that moss head and I are actually in love with you, amazing right !! I bet you never expected that" The cook voiced while watching the glare on Usopp's face still, a cigarette between his fingers as he crossed his arms, scanning the mixed emotions that flashed through the sniper's eyes. He saw no regret, no sympathy, there was nothing in those dark eyes that showed a chance of Usopp reciprocating the cook's genuine feelings in the upcoming days. "What ?? Is this some kind of a joke ?!!!" Usopp nervously chuckled as he backed up, concerned at the random confession that instantly reached his heart rather than make him uncomfortable. His stare back at the cook, alarmed at how he had no reaction to his sudden retreat, the Sanji he was used to was clingy, almost childish and he wouldn't think twice of pinning the sniper to the ground at any situation. But the Sanji he was facing was different, matured from the emotional agony that clung his throat, a pain that no words could describe. "A joke ?? You know what, I'm not even surprised at this point....you really weren't that serious huh ? I should have seen it coming from the start, this is all your fault you know...if you knew you were gonna hate everything from the start why didn't you say anything ?? Tell me Usopp, what did you actually gain from being that selfish ??" Usopp stilled on his steps, taking in every harsh question the cook voiced, stabbing his heart with the false assumptions, it's not that he was playing the victim, but the sniper was secretly questioning why he was suddenly the villain of their terrible romance affair.

He did nothing wrong, his only mistake was the sudden fixation over the untamable lust, he wasn't to be blamed for his blindness over Sanji and Zoro's love, how was he to note the affection in their touch and words when he had never been treated in such tender ways. "I...I didn't know" The sniper murmured while lowering his head, scanning the wooden ground, trying to recall any moments in the past where the claimed love might have been expressed, but his memories were coated with lust and hunger for control, everything was dark and uncomfortable. "I didn't know that you did all that because you loved me...." Usopp voiced against gritted teeth, disgusted by his own selfishness that he openly admitted to having, accepting the judgemental stare from the cook while palming his face. _How the hell was I supposed to know when you two didn't tell me anything....?!!_ "Don't you think that's enough already ? Blaming everything him won't change anything right now..." The swordsman muttered, his back on the wall next to the door, reannouncing his presence that was completely committed while the two stared at each other's soul, _everything....?_ Usopp's brows furrowed on grasping Zoro's words, though his tone was lifeless to show no biased opinion, the sniper could tell that he was on Sanji's side of the situation, he was also placing the heavy blame on his already worn out core. "Then who else should I blame ?? It's his fault and we all know it...but you're right, it doesn't matter...its all over" Sanji whispered the last part while walking past the sniper, his voice reaching the conflicted form that hid his face, a twisted smile behind his soft palms as he giggled. It wasn't out of amusement, but out of frustration and hurt, to be blackmailed by fate for a second time all because of his uncontrollable thirst, a sickening case of bad karma that Usopp was almost getting used to. Both Zoro and the cook stilled on hearing the soft snicker, a sound that they missed, but it didn't go well with the heavy situation they were facing. "So this is all my fault....good to know I guess ?" Usopp hummed while revealing his face, pink tint colouring his cheeks as he held back the urge to shout out his choking frustration, bottling his emotions while running both hands through his locks. _This is all my fault huh....?_ He sighed while staring at the tensed air in front of him, ignoring the concerned eyes behind his back as a sad smile formed on his flustered face, "You know what, honestly....I liked it !!" Usopp hummed while drawing his stare to the two at the door, his eyes gleaming under the dim lights as fresh tears blurred his vision. He was almost breaking as he clutched the curly locks that covered his nape, holding on to his sanity while hiding the bitter feeling that silently choked him. "Being with you two wasn't that bad...I loved it !! No one has ever made me feel like that, and seeing you two so happy....I kinda wanted to keep it like that, you two...I've never seen you two so peaceful together, is it bad...that I wanted it to last forever even though I didn't feel like it was worth it ?" Sanji stared in awe at the dejected sniper, his cheerful voice and bright smile contradicting the emotions in his eyes, blinding the loud pleases that shimmered under the kitchen light, "....you wanted it to last ?" The cook murmured while narrowing his brows, his heart reviving on hearing the brutal honesty in Usopp's tone, the swordsman by his side going through the same experience though his face didn't show any reaction. "Yeah !!! But it doesn't matter anymore right ? I really had a hard time back then...but you guys never noticed, it's not that I didn't like it...it's just..." The sniper sighed while drawing his hands, trying to calm his shaking form from holding back the burning emotions, he was about to reveal everything, to let the cook and swordsman know that he only chose to leave because he felt as if he wasn't doing his best. In reality, Usopp never felt as if he wasn't being offered enough love and attention, he was just scared that he might not end up reciprocating the overwhelming warm emotions he received. _But I really tried my best...._ He bit on his lip while eyeing the ceiling, keeping the stubborn tears from flooding as his brows knitted, "You guys are some jerks....I did try my best, but here you are calling me out like I'm the one who's responsible for your problems" 

Zoro narrowed his stare at the abrupt change in tone, the sniper had calmed down, but this wasn't the calm he had in mind, there was something disturbing in the way Usopp accepted everything without showing any signs of displease. Though it wasn't worse than what he was feeling at the moment, close to regret but not as strong, pitty maybe, since he never planned on joining the cook in making Usopp feel guilty for something he couldn't control. "Why are you blaming me for everything....how was I supposed to know that you liked me in that sort of way...you didn't even say anything, the only thing you guys said was that you wanted more...and I gave you more, for Pete's sake you two literally kissed me every day !!!" The sniper muttered while smiling at the quiet duo, nothing the concern on their faces, and how the cook slowly made his way back to him, shameless remorse coating his eyes. But it was too late for them to go back against their action, for Sanji to recollect the harsh words he voiced, Usopp was in the process of finalizing their split. "It's my turn to ask questions right ? I mean...its only fair for the _guilty one_ to speak of his opinion" He shrugged while brightening the grin on his face, his cheeks hurting from holding the plastic emotions. A scorning tone in his voice, imitating the past event that unfolded in the kitchen, if he was going to end it all, he swore to end it in a way where both the swordsman and the cook wouldn't dare make the same mistake again. "What makes you think that it's my fault that you two can't control your feelings...? Why couldn't you simply tell me right in the face that you love me and don't know what to do about it....rather than starting this whole mess, and then blaming me in the end....you really thought that was a cool thing to do ?" Usopp glared at the cook in front of him, once again dangerously close and wearing the same hurt expression he had when he sneaked in, _don't do that....not now Sanji_ "I don't know what's going through your head right now...but don't, it's all over" The sniper muttered while walking past the unresponsive cook, his hand roughly brushing past his as he quickened his pace, the tears in his eyes beginning to hurt as the weight became unbearable. "Hold on..." The swordsman voiced while grabbing Usopp's hand, preventing him from turning the doorknob next to him. "Let go Zoro...." The sniper paused on feeling the gentle grasp, noting how the cold fingers tightened as he lowered his head, keeping the broken expression on his face from the swordsman's view. "Not until you calm down, you're not okay right now...take a breath before walking out, you know how worried Luffy will be when he sees you like this....." Zoro voiced while drawing the weak form closer, a soft pull that was strong enough to back the sniper into the kitchen. "No..." Usopp mumbled while pursing his lips, watching his warm tears slowly drip out of his eyes before splashing on the wooden surface. "Usopp...stop being stubborn and sta-" "Please...!" Zoro froze on seeing the flushed face, a tear streaming down his left eyes as his brows furrowed, breaking the stoic expression on his own face while his lips parted in awe. "I can't do this right now...so please, can you let me go" The swordsman knitted his brows at the pleading tone, hurt by the sadness on Usopp's face as he fought back the never ending tears that gleamed his eyes, the sniper was right there in his grasp, pained and helpless, but he couldn't help him since his wish was to be left alone. "Alright....but can we talk tomorrow then ?" Zoro muttered while drawing a hand to the sniper's face, attempting to brush off the lone stream but Usopp flinched on noting his hand, shaking his head at the harmless offer as he bit his lip. "Usopp, we have to talk about it sooner or later...you can't run away forever" The swordsman sighed as he turned on the steel knob, reluctantly freeing the sniper from the tension filled room, "You know he didn't mean any of that...so let's talk when we've all calmed down, please don't ignore us this time...we really need to talk" The sniper nodded before listening to the door get closed behind him, a fresh cold breezing welcoming his freed state as he leaned on the door, slowly lowering his stance as he sighed, freeing the stinging tears that he struggled to keep in. "But I don't want to"

**Author's Note:**

> Well....honestly I wanted a happier ending idk what happened


End file.
